1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module and its fixed member; in particular, a heat dissipation module that can prevent the dissipated heat from being conducted to a computer housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional heat dissipation device 3 is disposed on a CPU 1. The conventional heat dissipation device 3 is provided with a square body, and a plurality of cooling fins 32 disposed in a parallel fashion on the body.
The heat dissipation device 3 is also provided with four second through holes 31. During the assembly, the heat dissipation device 3 is disposed on the CPU 1.
Furthermore, the CPU 1 is disposed on a main board 4 that is provided with a plurality of third through holes 41. A plurality of bosses 51 are disposed on a computer housing 5. Screws 6 are screwed to the bosses 51 through the second through holes 31 and the third through holes 41. Thus, the heat dissipation device 3 is assembled on the computer housing 5 via the CPU 1 and the main board 4.
However, when the velocity of the CPU increases, the amount of the heat dissipation generated by the CPU also increases. Thus, the dissipated heat, conducted to the computer housing 5 through the screws 6, is also increased. As a result, the temperature of the computer housing 5 exceeds a reference standard.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned heat dissipation device, the invention provides a heat dissipation module that can prevent its generated heat from conducting to a computer housing
Accordingly, the invention provides a heat dissipation module for a computer housing. The computer housing is provided with a main board. The main board is provided with a CPU and a plurality of first fixed holes. The heat dissipation module comprises a heat dissipation device, a plurality of locking members, a base, and a plurality of flanges. The heat dissipation device is provided with a plurality of first through holes. The locking members correspond to the first through holes. The base, having a plurality of first protrusions corresponding to the first fixed holes, is disposed on the main board in a manner such that the base and the CPU are located at opposite sides of the main board. Each of the first protrusions is provided with a locking hole corresponding to the first through holes respectively. Thus, the locking members are connected with the locking holes through the first through holes so that the heat dissipation device abuts the CPU. The flanges are formed on the first protrusions respectively. Thus, the first protrusions are engaged with the first fixed holes via the flanges so that the base is fixed to the main board.
Furthermore, the computer housing is provided with a plurality of second protrusions corresponding to the first protrusions.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a fixed member for a heat dissipation module for a computer housing. The computer housing is provided with a main board, and the main board is provided with a plurality of first fixed holes. The fixed member comprises a base and a plurality of flanges. The base is provided with a plurality of first protrusions corresponding to the first fixed holes. The flanges are formed on the first protrusions. The first protrusions are engaged with the first fixed holes via the flanges so that the base is fixed to the main board.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a heat dissipation module for a computer housing. The computer housing is provided with a main board, and the main board is provided with a CPU, a plurality of second through holes, and a plurality of second fixed holes. The heat dissipation module comprises a heat dissipation device, a plurality of locking members, a base, and a plurality of engaging portions. The heat dissipation device is provided with a plurality of first through holes. The locking members correspond to the first through holes. The base, having a plurality of third protrusions corresponding to the second through holes respectively, is disposed on the main board in a manner such that the base and the CPU are located at opposite sides of the main board. Each of the third protrusions is provided with a locking hole corresponding to the first through holes respectively. Thus, the locking members are connected with the locking holes through the first through holes so that the heat dissipation device abuts the CPU. The engaging portions are formed on the base in a manner such that each of the engaging portions corresponds to the second fixed holes. The engaging portions are engaged with the second fixed holes so that the base is fixed to the main board.
Furthermore, each of the locking members comprises a pair of hooks.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a fixed member for a heat dissipation device for a computer housing. The computer housing is provided with a main board, and the main board is provided with a plurality of second through holes and a plurality of second fixed holes. The fixed member comprises a base and a plurality of engaging portions. The base is provided with a plurality of third protrusions corresponding to the second fixed holes. The engaging portions are formed on the base in a manner such that each of the engaging portions corresponds to the second fixed holes. The engaging portions are engaged with the second fixed holes so that the base is fixed to the main board.